The present invention relates generally to the field of technology, and more particularly to the insertion of one or more records into a database table.
A database system, such as a Database Management System (DBMS) allows collection, organization, searching and processing of information in a variety of manners. Typically, data in the database system are stored in tables comprising columns defining fields of information for a record, and rows containing specific records of those fields of the database. Conventionally, an identity (ID) column is used to achieve unique key values in records of a database table. Values of the ID column can be generated in a variety of ways, for instance, by a user-developed application, the DBMS (for example, IBM® DB2® Universal Database), or other similar applications, to achieve uniqueness of the records.
However, in a high concurrency system, performance bottlenecks may exist. A performance bottleneck may be that all the concurrent INSERT threads on the same database table need to be serialized in order to obtain different values of the ID column. As such, contention between threads on serialization resources would be caused, for example, latch/lock in DB2® (DB2 and all DB2-related trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation and/or its affiliates). As a result, the performance of the system may be reduced. 